


Calliope

by Waste_Of_Breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I guess????, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waste_Of_Breath/pseuds/Waste_Of_Breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Calliope and you're about to go to sleep one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calliope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just a small drabbled started at like 3:30 am man and it's 'bout Calliope about to go to sleep and based off of this post mkay  
> http://8itch-slap.tumblr.com/post/25631755502/msawesomesmarties-solluxandercoopter  
> yeah this drabble is p shitty man but whatever

Your name is Calliope, and you are about to go to sleep one last time. You realize that you are most likely going to die, that you are destined to die.

You are certain that no one can save you at this point. You are counting on Roxy to save you. You realize how much pressure you've put on one being just to save your life.

You stare at your long claws for a minute or two, just staring at the hideous things. You've broken the rules, you've finally broken the rules after so long keeping the crippling secrets from those who've you grown attached to, the ones whom you like to call your friends. Your brother will be so mad, oh, he'll be so mad. You are 99% sure you are never going to wake up. You've tried to be a good cherub. You are a writer. You are an artist. You are a cosplayer. You played by the rules. You sing a little too. You know you're not aesthetically appealing to anyone, but it's not like it mattered. You pray you could live. You pray this is not the last time.

You take a glance around one last time. You had just tidied up the place, picking up all the junk your brother had thrown about in one of his tantrums, probably to taunt you. You sifted through your brother's notes and drawings. They were dreadful, horrid drawings. They were quite literally scribbles. He also needed to work on his penmanship, though, there were much more pressing matters than to have him work on his writing. Like trying to get him not to kill you. That would be lovely! Wouldn't everything be easier if he wasn't such a...there isn't quite a proper word for your brother. He is insufferable. That's one way to put it.

You throw the notes with the drawings aimlessly across the room, deciding why the bloody hell not to. He was just going to leave it anyway. You grab a pen and a blank sheet of paper and write a small little “fUck yoU” note with a scribble of your fantroll sticking her tongue out at him and put it in your sylladex.

You prepare to place yourself in your sarswapagus, placing your feet near the green swirl. You sit down, not daring to touch the red swirl just yet. You begin to hum lightly.

“rogUe of void, please hold onto my lifeline, i have the space, but my brother has the time,” you sing lightly as you lay your head down slowly onto the red swirl to take your final nap.


End file.
